According to a conventional magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus of this kind, only a leader tape is introduced into a reel hub, a tape-pulling-out element is stopped at an opening position of the reel hub, and the tape threading is carried out. However, a load generated by tension is always applied to the leader tape not only at the time of tape threading but also when the tape threading is completed and the magnetic tape is reel up. It is proposed to dispose a spiral spring in a space between the reel hub and a drive shaft, and the reel hub and the drive shaft are connected to each other using a force of the spring (e.g., patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-48438 (paragraph No. (0020), FIG. 8)
According to the conventional apparatus, when the tape is reeled up only by a force of the leader tape, cut or slip of the leader tape is generated, and there is a problem that a fixing force is deteriorated due to variation with time. When a spiral spring is disposed in the space between the reel hub and the drive shaft, although a load on the leader tape can be reduced, there is a problem that the fixing force is deteriorated due to variation with time of the spring.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus and a tape threading method thereof capable of preventing cut or slip of a leader tape, and capable of effectively preventing the fixing force from being deteriorated due to variation with time.